The present invention relates to heavy duty artistic knives and more particularly to a blade gripping mechanism in a heavy duty artistic knife.
The blade for heavy duty artistic knife is usually in trapezoid shape which has two triangular edges can reciprocate with each other. Due to the strong force has to be applied on the knife everytime when it cuts a work piece, the edges of the blade are very easily to become obtuse and have to be changed very often. Therefore, improvement has to be made to ensure that the changing of the blade should be very rapid and the gripping of the blade should be very stable. The heavy duty artistic knives available in the market are usually adopted a button to grip the blade. The button can slide the blade to and fro in the handle. Due to the poor gripping force, the blade is always loosened. Besides, each time to change the blade, the handle has to be wholly disassembled, causing great inconvenience.
The present invention has a main object to provide a blade gripping mechanism in a heavy duty artistic knife which mechanism has a rotatable blade rack to be opened easily to facilitate the user to rapidly change or fixedly place the blade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a blade gripping mechanism in a heavy duty artistic knife in which a tool box is provided to store spare blades or other small tools.
Accordingly, the blade gripping mechanism in a heavy duty artistic knife of the present invention comprises generally a straight handle which is combined with a first and a second halves and secured by screws and has a tubular projection in front end and a rectangular receiving space in rear end, a head which has an annular ring on rear end rotatably sleeved on the tubular projection, an annular gap in the annular ring communicating to a flat gap in the body for receiving a roughly T-shaped blade rack which has a flat bottom, a flat upright engaged within the flat gap of the head and a positioning ring engaged with the annular gap of the annular ring so that the positioning ring is sleeved on the tubular projection together with the annular ring, a blade is placed in a blade disposing space in on side of the upright of the blade rack and stool box releasably disposed into the rectangular receiving space in the rear end of the straight handle for storing spare blades and/or other small toll. When rotates the blade rack downward, it is opened to facilitate a rapid changing of the blade taking from the stool box that is very convenient.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.